Melodious Journey
by JarOfDoom
Summary: It was a trip to look for something to redeem herself to the king. What happens when her plans end up leading her to the Dimension Witch? Having paid the price, she joins a set of unfamiliar strangers. FaixOC SakuraxSyaoran KuruganexTomoyo
1. Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLES. All I own are the OCs, the plot and my ideas.**

**A/N:** Right! My first Tsubasa fanfic! I'm new at writing fanfics so please bear with me! Please review whether it's a comment, constructive criticism or a flame(but if it's a flame, please elaborate what made it suck so much)…

To infinity and beyond!!

**Legend:**

"This denotes speech"

/This denotes thought/

_Italicized words are usually flashbacks…_

You'll figure out the other stuff as you go along.

* * *

**Chapter One: Decision**

* * *

_Once you go through, there's no turning back…_

* * *

"It's a one way trip..."

It's been a while since she stood there. Alone, in that small dark room. She thought everything through. Her grandfather had once told her of stories about the Witch of the Dimensions. She found her grandfather's tales quite interesting but never had she actually thought that those stories would be of great use to her. She'd have to thank her late grandfather once they meet again.

"I want to," she mumbled. Despite her voice being barely audible, it echoed in the dark room.

"I really do, but why?" she asked herself, "Why do I have the feeling that I shouldn't do this?"

Talking to herself helped her think better. Since she was alone, her notions were the only voice that answered her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kaichou Fue plopped down on the chair right across her younger sister the moment she had rudely invited herself in the room. She began the conversation abruptly. Her sister knew that it was mainly the reason why she'd stopped by in the first place. It's been the same topic for the past few days. Ever since Ji Fue decided on it._

"_Did grandfather tell you everything? I mean, what if you had to give your life in exchange for it or something…" Kaichou said._

"_Come now, that didn't happen to the people in grandfather's story… Infact, it even sounded like they had a lot of fun!"_

"_You don't understand. You don't know how dangerous this could be! And just for that! You could be risking your life for a mere object."_

"_My life won't be at risk unless someone deliberately tries to kill me, in which case I'm prepared to fight. Besides, who'd want to kill a complete stranger? Aside from someone insane…"_

"_It just doesn't seem right… There must be a twist to it all. Some strange deal of some sort. You know how it goes! They scratch your back, you scratch theirs."_

"_I guess I'll just have to see what this Witch has in store!"_

_And with that, Ji Fue ended the topic and started a new one. She poured some tea in her cup and Kaichou Fue's. Her older sister had been worrying too much. It was just a quick travel._

* * *

She sounded so carefree the day before. Why was she so nervous now?

/Bah! I shouldn't be so worried! This is supposed to be fun!/ she thought.

Ji Fue looked at the mirror before her. Light was reflecting from it despite everything else being dark. Infact, it might've been the only source of light in the small room. She couldn't tell whether the light emitting from it was even a reflection. How could a non-existent image reflect? The dark empty room's reflection on the mirror was seen as though it were actually very bright. All corners of the room were visible from the reflection but looking back at the real thing, there was only darkness. And from the little light the mirror was emitting, only her shadow was present.

"Alright!" she said a little louder and enthusiastically, "This is a one way trip and this darn mirror can only do it once, so don't let me down now, lady luck!"

She had made her decision. She picked up her averagely-sized body bag and wore it around- her flute, being neatly packed in it. She had a few other things with her, incase of emergencies. Bandages, water, and a few other things. She didn't plan on bringing money with her since she thought that wherever the mirror was taking her, the money would definitely be different.

"AAAIIIYYYEEEEE!!"

In the blink of an eye, she had ran towards the mirror and jumped into it. During that second, everything in her point of view had slowed down. She felt every step of the strange process. She felt her body being pulled in. The feeling of the small amount of air that surrounded her, had now vanished. And in that second, she had forgotten how everything else was supposed to feel. The only thing she remembered was the sensation of what was supposed to be a thin reflective piece of glass now tugging at every life of her. Her breathing had stopped and she had clutched her eyes close. She was, literally, being sucked in. Wherever 'in' was.

* * *

"Are you… the Witch of Dimensions?"

"I have been called that."

It was pouring. Everything was drenched. The harsh storm had been continuously torrential that day.

The boy, who had astonishingly appeared out of nowhere, was also sopping wet. He clutched a girl's body in his arms. His eyes were fierce- the air of worry, however, was still evident in his expression. The girl in his arms had a look of pain written all over her as she remained unconscious.

Prior to them, stood a tall, ravishing woman in a long black dress with her raven hair barely toughing the wet ground. She had kept her composure despite the display of magic before her.

"PLEASE!" The boy pleaded from across, "HELP SAVE SAKURA!"

* * *

**Important Notes:** Just to make it clear: where the main OC comes from, their names usually depend on their instrument (the instrument part will be explained in later chapters).

The name goes like: _First name, Name of instrument_

So the main OC's name is **Ji**(first name) **Fue**(Name of Instrument)

And her sister, **Kaichou**(First name) **Fue**(Name of Instrument)

P.S. Fue is a flute...

**A/N:** Ah! There goes the first chapter! Shorter than expected but I SHALL update very, VERY soon. It seemed a little rushed. I PROMISE that the next one WILL be looooonnnnggerrrr!! Please review. Comments brighten up my day, constructive criticism is very much appreciated and flames are welcome too (but like I said, please elaborate on what made it suck!).

Love,

Mary


	2. Cost

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLES

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLES. All I own are the OCs, the plot and my ideas.**

**A/N:** TRIVIA! In the main OC's culture, they have no last names and usually call each other, no matter how close, completing their names. Like Ji Fue… No one calls her Ji or Fue but they call her as "Ji Fue".

* * *

**Chapter Two: Cost**

* * *

_SMASH!_

The sound of glass shattering was heard from behind her. It wasn't supposed to break but she had decided that it was probably just one of the effects of the reflective piece of magical glass. Ji jumped toward the mirror and now she had just successfully gone through it.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!!"

Ji felt like being tossed around all over the place, which she was! The last thing she remembered was deciding to push through with her plans. Going through the mirror felt natural, after, and she even forgot how it was like. This, however, would be very memorable, she thought.

It was worse than the roller coaster she recently rode in one of the town carnivals- where she remembered vomiting twice! The first during the horrendous ride and the second, afterwards. She was suddenly very thankful that she hadn't eaten before doing this. Her close friend, Yamane Rappa, the mage, didn't tell her anything about being battered around when she gave her the magic mirror. But then, Yamane probably didn't know since the mirror only worked once for each person. She probably hadn't tried it yet and is saving the opportunity for another time.

Ji suddenly felt something in her stomach move.

/Oh no…/

She hadn't eaten all day and yet…

/Not now… I haven't even eaten yet!/

She tried to stop herself from going through the unpleasant process of throwing up again. She was rather proud when she realized she was successful in doing that, at least. But the 'course' trip still continued.

/Geez! How far is that Witch supposed to be?/

She was already starting to ask herself if all the trips in her journey would be like this. She hoped there would be a smoother ride, somehow. She was sure, by now, that her search wouldn't be as easy. She had to go through a lot more trips to different worlds… In searching.

Searching for the _Edel Ria de Cristales_.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_This should help you," Yamane said as she showed Ji around the small room._

_It was a dark room. There would've been nothing in sight if it weren't for the miniature lamp that Yamane had brought along with her._

"_Oi, Yamane Rappa-san! Haven't you heard of one of the most important discoveries? It's something we call 'LIGHTS'. You know, the modern one where you use a switch," Ji said sarcastically._

_Yamane chuckled. "You know it would not work if any other light opposed its own."_

"_Its own light? I can barely see this mirror you're talking about," Ji said, anxiously,_

"_Correction: I can't really see it at all." She added wryly._

_Yamane laughed again at her friends impatient remark. "Behold, Ji Fue."_

_She held up the lamp in front of Ji's face and slowly put off their only source of light._

'_Gah! Now it's- -"_

_Ji was stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the effect of her friend's actions. The moment Yamane had turned off the lamp, the mirror in front of them started to glow. She gawked in awe as she looked into the big mirror. She saw the room's image very clearly. The room was dark and she wasn't able to see anything clearly until now. The reflection in the mirror was as if the small room was lit brightly. It was amazing!_

"_See?" Yamane started, "Astounding, is it not?"_

"_Yamane Rappa… This… this is the mirror you were telling me about! AMAZING! How does it do that??"_

"_Magic." Yamane said simply, "This mirror will take you directly to the Witch of Dimensions."_

"_That's it? It's that easy?" Ji asked._

"_I suppose. But I am not quite sure. I have never tried it but mother said it works perfectly, very much so."_

"_Has she tried it?"_

"_Yes. She told me of her journey once, when she went there to save father," Yamane said, "It worked perfectly, seeing father now…"_

"_GREAT! GREAT! This is just perfect!" Ji exclaimed, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Than—"_

"_Do not thank me just yet, Ji Fue. You can thank me by telling me all about your journey once you return safely here."_

"_Which I will!" She suddenly said, a bit nervous as her friend showed a little concern in her expression._

"_I have to," Ji mumbled, "..otherwise it would be completely pointless."_

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Yamane asked. "You know the dangers, do you not?"_

"_Of course I do!"_

"_Are you sure you understand?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No regrets when you get there," Yamane continued._

"_Yup, I know. Besides, even if I wanted to, I can't right?" Ji asked._

"_That is true," She said,_

"_Once you get through, there's no turning back."_

* * *

/And here I am now./ Ji thought.

Her inner notions were interrupted when everything just gor even bumpier. She was now being thrown around more. She was really thankful that there weren't any furniture around her. Otherwise she'd be covered in bruises, by now.

Before she could register anything, a bright flash blinded her eyes.

'W-WHAAAAAAAAH??"

She tried to brace herself when she felt like everything was about to explode.

"Not ag—AAAIIIYYEEEEEEEHHHH!!"

* * *

"PLEASE!" The boy pleaded from across, "HELP SAVE SAKURA!"

Yuuko only examined the two, mindless of how strong the rain was pouring.

"This child's name is Sakura, you say?" she mentioned.

"Yes."

She leaned closer and continued to study the pair intently. "And yours is…?"

The boy didn't mind the rain much either. Rather, he worried more about the condition of the girl he carried. She was soaked as well. Her body was cold and her expression still read pain.

"It's Syaoran," he replied curtly.

Yuuko walked towards them and before he could react, the woman had positioned her hand on the girl's forehead. She paused for a moment, as if analyzing, though Syaoran didn't exactly know what, at the moment.

The momentary silence ended as the woman finally drew back her hand and spoke,

"This child… has lost something of great value, hasn't she?"

Syaoran looked over to Sakura again, recalling what Yukito had told him before they were sent there. He was shocked at what the woman had just done. She had touched Sakura's forehead once and as able to interpret everything in an instant. It was like she was reading a book.

"Yes," he answered.

"And…" Yuuko explained everything that she found from her quick scan, "It was scattered across various worlds."

She looked at the girl again, although she still kept her composure. Syaoran was worried. And he probably knew what was coming.

"If she continues to be like this… This child, Sakura," she paused, this time, looking directly into Syaoran's eyes. "Will die."

Syaoran felt something hit him. He felt something hit him hard. He clutched Sakura's body tight, he had her in his firm embrace. He knew he had to do something. And he hoped that this witch of dimensions would help him.

"Watanuki!" Yuuko called.

"Y-yes?"

"Go to the safe. There's something I need there."

She turned back to Syaoran as the boy beside her, Watanuki, ran back inside.

"Do you want to help that child?" she asked.

"Yes," came his quick reply.

"Even for a certain price?"

Syaoran looked determined, even after knowing that he had to give something in return. He wanted to save Sakura badly.

"If there's anything I can do… Anything… I'll do it!"

Yuuko paused and looked over to Syaoran's left, sensing something.

"They're coming," she said.

Syaoran was startled as he heard a high pitched sound that echoed where they stood. Yuuko just watched as a small cloud appeared above them.

"AAAIIIYYEEEEEEEHHHH!!"

A scream was heard just as the cloud slowly started to clear out. Syaoran looked up, so did Yuuko.

* * *

Ji realized that her bumpy experience was over. It didn't take long for her to be aware of her surroundings. She looked around and saw a few rooftops. Her view of the sky was just perfect. But she didn't see much stars. It was dark, so, she knew it was night time… But it was strange that there weren't much stars in sight. She thought that back in her home land, Haumea, during night time there were a whole lot of stars. She loved the view. But here, where the mirror had taken her, she only spotted three or four. She remembered what her mother told her once…

"_Remember… An apple a day, keeps the doctor awaaaayyy…"_

/No, wait. That's not it…/

She shook her head and snapped her finger as she tried looking for it again in her thoughts.

"_If you don't help keep our land clean, something called 'pollution' will make it really dirty and eww!"_

/Not that either./

For another time, she shook her head and looked even further.

"_Don't be too scared of the dark! Did you know that if there were too many lights, then, those pretty stars you like so much would be really hard to see?"_

/Yeah, that's it./ she thought. /This place must really have a lot of lights then…/

She snapped back to reality and stopped rambling in her thoughts, seeing that the strange fog that surrounded her when her trip ended, had now cleared off- making it easier for her to see that…

"Oh, shit! This isn't good."

She was high above the ground.

She saw a few people under her when she looked down. She didn't have much time to register how they looked like when she started falling.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SSSSHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!"

_CRASH!_

_THUD!_

_BOOOOMMMMM!!_

"Ow…"

Ji happened to have landed in a very uncomfortable position. She was now splattered on the cold, wet ground, her cheek, first in contact with it.

"Well, at least the ground was here to cushion my fall," she said sarcastically.

Syaoran looked shocked at the view of a strange girl, literally, fallen from the sky.

Before any of them could say anything else, another high pitched sound was heard. Yuuko looked over to Syaoran's right, this time.

Another strange sight. Two people had suddenly appeared, next to each other. They looked over to Yuuko and spoke in unison.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Are you the Witch of Dimensions?"

Syaoran was now in even more shock. And so was Ji. Although Ji had another reason to be shocked. Aggravated would be the better term.

"KYAAA!! That's so unfair!!" she angrily cried, "How come THEY get to land UPRIGHT?!"

Yuuko raised her hand a bit and gestured towards the man in dark clothing.

"You there, what is your name?" she asked, completely ignoring Ji's whining in the background.

"I'm Kurogane," he said, "…but where the hell are we?"

"Japan…"

"Well, I came from Japan!" he exclaimed.

"…a different one," Yuuko continued.

Kurogane looked confused. "I don't understand."

On the other side, Ji had the same confused look in her face.

/There's a place called Japan?!/

She quickly stood up and brushed some of the gravel off. She rubbed her, still painful, cheek once she was in a more dignified position.

Yuuko ignored Kurogane and faced the one in a long white robe.

"You..?"

"I'm a Celes Country wizard," he started, bowing, "Fai D. Fluorite."

"And what about you?" she turned her attention to Ji, who was now standing upright.

"Ji Fue," she answered flatly

Yuuko nodded and turned to everyone else.

"You do know where we are, correct?" she asked.

"YEP! Of course we do!" Ji said, proudly. Thinking that she knew so much about the Witch because of her grandfather's stories.

Yuuko continued to ignore her, however.

"A place whre you grant wishes at a proper or high price," Fai stated.

"That's correct," Yuuko said. She glanced at each of the people in front of her again, examining each before speaking again.

"Well then," she continued, "Since you four are here, then you must want some sort of wish granted."

"Finally… the moment we've all been waiting for," Ji mumbled, only for her to hear.

Again, the two- Kurogane and Fai- spoke at the same time…

"I want to return from where I'm from," said Kurogane.

"I want to never return from where I'm from," said Fai.

Yuuko thought for a while.

"That's a hard thing… for both of you," she said. She walked, finally paying attention, over to Ji.

"And what about you..?" she asked.

Ji stepped forward and said, "I want to find the Edel Ria de Cristales… No matter how far I have to look."

"I see…" Yuuko said.

Again, she thought for a while before she spoke,

"Those wishes of yours… If you pay separately, it won't be enough."

Syaoran had a sudden look of fret. He was worried that he might not have the chance to save Sakura after all.

"But," Yuuko continued, giving Syaoran a little hope, "If you pay together, it might be enough."

"What are you talking about?!" Kurogane asked, obviously still confused.

"Please be quiet, black…" Fai whispered to him. Kurugane grunted, but nevertheless, complied.

Yuuko ignored the unnecessary fuss and continued,

"You all have the same wish."

Ji and Syaoran had now shared Kurugane's air of confusion.

"You, child," she pointed in the direction of Syaoran, who still carried Sakura, "Want to go to different worlds to collect the girl's memories."

She pointed to Ji, "You want to search for that harp."

Now to Kurugane, "From a different world, you want to go back to your own world."

And, lastly, she pointed to Fai, "And you, want to go to worlds other than your own."

The four of them nodded as Yuuko continued,

"Your purposes are different but your means are the same," she started, "I can't grant your wishes."

Ji was taken aback at what Yuuko had said.

/She can't?!/ Ji thought, /Then what the hell am I here for?!/

Her thoughts were interrupted when Yuuko kept speaking.

"But…"

"Ah, that 'but'… That infamous 'but'…" Ji thought aloud.

"If the four of you give that of which is most precious to you…" Yuuko explained, "I can grant the opportunity for you to go to different worlds…"

She looked at each of them, once again.

"You, can look for the girl's memories; you can search for the harp; you can search for your own world; and you can go live in different worlds other than your own."

"What do I have to give you?!" Kurogane asked.

Yuuko pointed to what Kurogane had with him and said simply, "That sword."

"WHAT?!" Kurogane grasped his sword. "I'LL NEVER HAND OVER MY SILVER DRAGON--!"

"Fine then," Yuuko said, pointing at him, "In exchange, you can roam around looking like a cosplayer, violate weapon laws, get arrested by the police, and get interviewed on television."

Kurogane's expression had once again revealed confusion.

"Poli…? Tele…??"

Yuuko had a mischievous smile on her face as she reticently said,

"I'm the only one in this world able to send you to other worlds."

"BULLSHIT!" Kurogane angrily yelled looking over to everyone else.

"It's true." Fai said.

"Really?"

"Durrrrr… What do you think we're all here for?" Ji mockingly said.

"Well? What do you plan on doing?" yuuko asked, although she did know quite well what his decision would most likely be.

"GAAAH!"

He knew he had no other choice but to comply. Yuuko knew he would do it anyway. And so, he did. He grabbed his well-made blade and grudgingly handed it over to her.

"I swear when this curse is gone, I'm coming back to get it!"

Yuuko merely smiled as she positioned her hand in its direction and used her magic to let it float to the two children who stood behind her.

She soon faced Fai for his payment.

"Your price, however," she said, "Is your tattoo."

"I don't suppose you'd settle for this wand, now, huh..?"

"I'm sorry… But, I said, the price is something you value the most."

Fai thought for a moment. He stared at the damp ground while he contemplated on the idea. He looked up after a while, his smile back on his face. He had made his decision. And like Kurogane, he knew he had no other choice.

"I guess I have no other choice then…"

Yuuko, again positioning her hand towards Fai, used her magic to let the tattoo float to Moro and Maru.

Looking back at the other two, Ji knew what it would be. The price she had to pay.

"Yours is—"

"I know, I know… what's most precious to me… I think I know what it is…"

"Yes. That flute of yours… is the price."

The thought disturbed her that moment. If she paid the price, she'd be able to go to different worlds and return to hers with the Edel Ria de Cristales. But it was most disgraceful of her to give up her instrument. But then, if she didn't, she'd have no other way to earn the king's trust. Only one thought that made her decision crossed her mind.

_Once you get through, there's no turning back._

And with that, her choice was clear.

"Once I get through, there's no turning back," she repeated aloud.

She opened her bag and took out the silver tube-shaped figure and stared at it for a moment. She looked up to the Witch of Dimensions and held the flute up.

"Here. Take it."

In the same manner, Yuuko handed the flute over to the children behind her. And after which, she turned her attention to Syaoran.

"And you? The most precious thing that you own… will you give it to me to be able to travel to other worlds?"

"Yes," Syaoran quickly answered, determination evident in the way he said it.

"I have not mentioned what your payment is to be and yet you will still give it to me?"

"Yes."

"All I can help you with is the power to travel to different worlds. You must search for that girl's memories by yourself."

"I will find all her memories, no matter what the cost."

"Good," Yuuko said, smiling.

"Here he comes…"

From behind Yuuko, was Watanuki running from the shop carrying two creatures with him. He handed one of them over to Yuuko.

"This is Mokona Modoki. He will be responsible in taking you to different dimensions," Yuuko said.

Kurogane looked at the other one that Watanuki was carrying.

"That other one, the black one," Kurogane pointed at the creature, "I'll go with that one."

"All that one does is communicate with Mokona," Yuuko said.

"Come now, I think the black one's cuter too. But, if Mokona's more useful then…" Ji whispered.

Kurogane pouted at that. He seemed to like black objects better.

"Mokona can take you to other dimensions, regardless of where you land. Your wish coming true only depends on how lucky you can get," Yuuko said.

"And remember, there is no such thing as coincidence. There is only destiny. It was destiny that led you all to meet each other here…"

Ji understood what Yuuko was saying and so did everyone else. They would have to work hard for itt was only luck and destiny they could hope to be on their side. Without either, their wishes would not be fulfilled.

"Syaoran," Yuuko started. Syaoran's attention was intently directed at her. "Your payment… Is your relationship with Sakura."

Syaoran was confused, along with the other three.

"You value the connection you have with that girl most," Yuuko started, "So I'll take that."

"W-what do you mean..?"

"Even if she gets all of her memories back… You will **never** have the same relationship you two had before…" She explained.

"This girl, what is she… to you?" Yuuko asked.

"Sakura… is someone very important to me," Syaoran said.

"I see… But the moment you use Mokona, that relationship will disappear," Yuuko repeated, "Even if she gets all her memories back, she sill remember everything else **except** the memories and feelings she had shared with you. The part about you won't return."

Ji and the other two only watched. It was probably the hardest decision for him, she thought.

"That," Yuuko stated, "is your price."

"I… I understand," Syaoran said.

"Are you still willing to go through this trade?" Yuuko asked.

Syaoran looked at Sakura before looking up again and deciding on the deal.

"I have to," he said. "I can't let Sakura die!"

"Very well then."

"This journey will, nevertheless, be harder than you think," Yuuko continued. "There are many worlds… For example…"

"All four of you come from totally different worlds. You can tell by your clothing… People that you know from past worlds; you may see the same person in another, living an entirely different life. Those who were nice toyou… you'll never be certain what they'dd do to you in a different dimension."

"In other worlds, the language and their culture may not be understood. Some worlds are full of criminals, wars and deceptions… And you have to pass through each of these worlds, searching for the different fragments of the memories, not knowing when or where they might appear."

Yuuko looked at Syaoran and asked again, "You are still determined, correct?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yes."

"Readiness and sincerity," She said. "These are the qualities essential in order to be successful… Qualities that you are properly provided with."

Yuuko extended her hand, with Mokona, "Well then…"

"Please get going," She said, smiling.

From the palm of her hand, Mokona floated to the center of the circle. A very bright light surrounded them as Mokona had spread his wings out wide. Much like the feeling when Ji had first seen the mirror. A gurgling sound was heard as Mokona slowly opened his mouth wide. And there it was again. The feeling of something tugging at them. Ji had remembered that feeling. Being sucked in to who-knows-where.

Ji covered her eyes against the blinding light. The last thing she'd seen was that small, mischievous yet assuring smile on Yuuko's well-defined face.

And this was it.

The beginning of their journey.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, at least it turned out to be long. I'm not satisfied with it though… I'll try to make the next one better. Depends on the advice people would be willing to give… 

An unsure,

Mary


End file.
